10 Bonnes raisons de détester Twilight
by Ariani Lee
Summary: Tout est dans le titre et j'aime autant prévenir, j'étais énervée. C'est sérieux, alors si vous êtes super fan, je vous assure qu'il vaut mieux éviter. Sinon, j'en connais que ça a bien fait marrer alors je partage! T langage, j'ai été très vilaine...


**Auteur :** Ariani Lee

**Disclaimer :** Rien à moi et c'est très bien, on me payerait que j'en voudrais pas…

**Bêtalecture :** Lyly u (merci aussi pour tes précisions sur les « loups-garous »)

**Warning :** Si vous êtes fan de Twilight j'aime autant vous prévenir tout de suite, si vous lisez ça vous allez ensuite cliquer sur le bouton review et m'envoyer une interminable et furieuse diatribe pleine d'arguments, de piques et peut-être de belles formulations et de phrases alambiquées (pour faire comme si vous étiez plus intelligent(e) que moi, ce qui est possible mais c'est pas le sujet). Alors épargnez votre salive dactylographique et ne lisez pas. Si vous le faites quand même, rappelez-vous que vous avez eu le choix, que vous avez été prévenu(e) et que si vous craquez votre slip et perdez quinze minutes de votre vie à essayer de m'insulter en restant poli(e), ça me fera juste bien rire. Tous les autres avis, même contraires, sont bienvenus… Le ton de cette liste est très venimeux mais c'est parce que c'est un sujet qui a tendance à me mettre en colère dès que j'en parle, ça a été le cas, mais si vous avez des arguments à opposer, ou que vous voulez essayer de me convaincre que j'ai tort, vous perdrez votre temps mais je ne vous mordrai pas : )

**Note: **Chers lecteurs que j'aime, répondez au poll sur mon profil, vous allez être contents :)

_Top 10 des raisons de haïr Twilight_

Si vous n'avez pas passé les cinq dernières années dans une grotte (auquel cas vous ne connaissez pas votre chance) vous avez sans doute appris la Grande Nouvelle : Bella et Edwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaard! vont se marier. Parce qu'aujourd'hui, le vampire ne fait plus peur, l'histoire de vampires ne se classe plus dans la catégorie "littérature d'horreur" mais bien dans le "roman Harlequin pour adolescentes" et dans le même esprit, le film de vampire n'a plus rien de gore ou de mystérieux, de flippant ou même de comique. _Twilight_ est arrivé, mesdames et messieurs, et à donné naissance à une nouvelle espèce: les branleurs scintillants! (_copyright lyly u_) Fans, allez-y, détestez-moi, j'assume et je signe ce que je dis. Ceci est le cri du cœur d'une amoureuse des histoires de vampires qui n'avait pas attendu Stephenie Meyer et qui aurait préféré qu'elle s'abstienne ou choisisse d'autres légendes à démolir…

Si vous êtes encore là et que ça vous intéresse de savoir ce que je pense, voici, en dix points, la justification de ma haine pour cette histoire…

**1 - Parce qu'on ne peut pas y échapper. **

Ils sont PARTOUT ! Dans votre télé, en bannières sur les sites internet que vous fréquentez, dans la presse que vous achetez (que vous lisiez Le Soir, Ciné Télé Revue ou Les Recettes De Mamie Giselle), sur les étagères de votre libraire ou de votre médiathèque habituelle, affichés dans les aubettes où vous attendez le bus, dans les céréales que vous donnez à manger à vos enfants, sur leurs fournitures scolaires, PARTOUT ! C'est du matraquage tel qu'on en avait jamais vu, combinez Justin Bieber et le phénomène Tokio Hotel et ce que vous obtenez n'est qu'un malheureux pet de lapin côté de _ça_! Et en plus, ils ont fait le dernier film en deux parties...

**2 - Parce que Bella est une hystérique névrosée et que c'est pas un exemple à suivre pour des jeunes filles. **

Souvenez-vous quand même que dans le volume deux, elle passe le plus clair de son temps à volontairement frôler la mort juste pour entendre la voix du type qui l'a plaquée. Vachement équilibrée, la fille... Sans parler du fait qu'elle est infichue de choisir entre deux mecs et qu'au lieu de se décider et faire son choix proprement et sans bavure, elle fait traîner le truc pendant plusieurs volumes en torturant bien son monde au passage. Donc en plus c'est une égoïste sans aucune volonté.

**3 - Parce que ça a détruit le mythe du vampire et discrédité le genre pour au moins trois générations. **

Qu'est devenue la créature tantôt sanguinaire tantôt romantique mais toujours profondément liée aux Ténèbres que nous avons connue? Aujourd'hui, vous dites "J'ai trouvé un bon film de vampires" (par exemple, _Daybreakers_, qui casse pas des briques mais c'est quand même sympa...) vous vous récoltez d'office un "Oh non, c'est chiant les vampires." Twilight a relégué le vampire, anciennement créature maléfique et inquiétante, d'une élégante discrétion, dans le rôle du beau gosse de service hyper cool et « trop beau ». Et qui brille.

**4 - Parce que non seulement ça a brisé un mythe mais ça l'a en plus remplacé par une icône du cucul-la-praline par excellence.**

J'ai toujours aimé les histoires de vampire. Depuis _Twilight_, j'ose plus lire la quatrième de couverture d'une histoire du genre en public, j'ai honte comme si je lisais un magazine porno. Aujourd'hui, si vous aimez les vampires, vous êtes forcément une gamine avec des hormones en furie et une chambre placardée de posters de pas-loup-garous et de pas-vampires. Le vampire peut être romantique, mais il y a une sérieuse marge entre romantique et nunuche. Et Edward, magnifique spécimen du Gary Stu, tellement parfait qu'il en est lisse et donc par définition chiant, est l'archétype même du nunuche ultime dans toute son horreur. Et qui _**brille.**_

**5: ****Parce que ça n'a pas fait mal qu'aux vampires. **

Vous avez déjà vu des loups-garous qui se transforment à volonté plutôt qu'à la pleine lune? Ben pas moi. Et la pirouette scénaristique de l'auteur pour justifier ce second naufrage était définitivement trop facile pour ne pas ressembler à ce qu'elle est : une excuse pour justifier ce grand n'importe quoi. Personnellement ça me touche moins, mais il n'empêche qu'aujourd'hui le loup-garou lui aussi a été totalement dépouillé de son caractère originel, celui d'une bête sauvage et sanguinaire. Le loup-garou, c'est un homme ou une femme qui s'est fait mordre et contaminer et dont ça a plus ou moins détruit la vie, qui n'a aucun moyen de lutter contre les instincts bestiaux qui le possèdent à la pleine lune lors de laquelle il perd totalement le contrôle et boufferait ses propres parents s'ils se trouvaient à proximité. Pas un ado capable de se changer à volonté en gros toutou gentil comme tout. Point positif : la petite Nessie ne demandera jamais à son papa de lui acheter un poney. Ah, et aussi, un loup-garou c'est pas juste un gros loup, ça se tient debout sur les pattes postérieures… Regardez Remus Lupin, quoi ! D'ailleurs…

**6: Parce qu'il y a des gens qui ont l'invraisemblable **_**culot**_** de****comparer ce crime contre l'humanité à **_**Harry Potter**_**…**

…Et même de déclarer que, je cite: "_Harry Potter est un phénomène de mode, Twilight c'est une expérience émotionnelle extraordinaire… portée par une fille assez ordinaire!_ " (voir source linkée en bas de mon profil si ça vous intéresse ) On va asser sur le côté "ordinaire" de Bella (je serais ordinaire comme ça, moi, j'irais plus bosser... je raconterais ma vie sur un blog et on se presserait à ma porte pour écrire ma biographie, je serais riche et célèbre sans rien glander) et on retiendra simplement l'énormité de ces paroles.

Là, vraiment, je ne sais plus si je dois rire, pleurer, ou aller balancer des pavés dans les fenêtres des gens qui profèrent des blasphèmes pareils…

**7: Parce que ces vampires **_**brillent au soleil,**_** nom de Dieu ! **

Non. Non, non, non, non, NON! Un vampire c'est une créature de la NUIT, soit parce que comme Dracula, il est plus fort que le jour, soit parce que comme Lestat et les autres personnages créés par Anne Rice dans les "Chroniques des Vampires", ça les **TUE**! Ça les transforme pas en boules à facettes!. Ok, tout le monde n'est pas obligé de respecter les standards du mythe, les variantes peuvent être intéressantes aussi. Je pense notamment aux « Âmes Perdues » de Poppy Z. Brite, dont les vampires sont une espèce de race à part, ce qui signifie qu'ils ne peuvent pas transformer les gens. Ils marchent au soleil, prennent de la drogue, mangent, font l'amour et picolent même s'ils ont besoin de boire du sang pour être réellement rassasiés. Mais autant ces vampires-là ne sont pas franchement proches de l'image traditionnelle, mais au moins les « Âmes Perdues » sont elles ce qu'on est en droit d'attendre d'une histoire de vampires : un roman d'horreur avec du sang, des morts (parce que oui, désolée si je vous choque mais un vampire c'est pas un Bisounours, j'y reviendrai dans le point 9), une véritable ambiance à la fois morbide et, pas, indispensable mais bienvenue quand même, d'une sensualité magistrale.

**8: Parce qu'en plus, ils sont **_**végétariens**_**, pour l'amour du Diable! **

Un vampire qui ne se nourrit pas finit comme Gary Oldman au début de _Dracula_.

Ils se nourrissent, de loin en loin. Admettons. Un vampire qui se nourrit du sang des animaux c'est un paria de l'espèce. Rappelez-vous de Louis de Pointe du Lac (les Chroniques, encore). Lestat se fout de sa gueule en permanence à cause de ça. Et au moins, Louis a quelque chose de touchant. C'est un vampire maniaco-dépressif complètement pathétique mais au moins, Anne Rice présente ça comme quelque chose d'exceptionnel, pas comme un détail limite anecdotique. On a oublié que le vampire est un prédateur - un prédateur raffiné, potentiellement romantique et bien souvent très beau (parce que je connais pas beaucoup de gens qui aient lu les Chroniques et qui n'adoreraient pas se faire mordre par Lestat, Louis, Armand ou un des autres pour les filles, ou par Gabrielle, Jesse ou Akasha pour les garçons) - mais un prédateur quand même. Un vampire végétarien ? Ok, mais ne perdons pas de vue que dans la caste vampirique, c'est la méga honte.

**9 : Parce que c'est mal écrit.**

Et je sais de quoi je parle puisque je les ai lus. Ici les exemples font mieux qu'abonder, ils crèvent les yeux (au sens propre). Le personnage principal a autant de profondeur qu'un tiroir-caisse de chez Carrefour. Son grand amour est con comme un manche et pas beaucoup plus travaillé (c'est un vampire, waouh ! Et après ? Ah oui, il _brille_. J'avais presque oublié…), les personnages secondaires sont là uniquement pour faire acte de présence (zéro rôle dans l'histoire, zéro psychologie, zéro intérêt : c'est du décor, et même pas bien fait).

Et ça souffre en plus d'une mauvaise traduction Française, au point que quand tu lis ça si t'es normalement constitué t'as les globes oculaires qui saignent au bout de dix pages.

**10: Parce que ça a été écrit par une mormone et que ça se sent.**

Entre l'héroïne qui ne vit qu'à travers Mister Plastic-Fangs-Discoball, le héros obsédé par le mariage et que du coup ils se marient dès qu'elle a fini le lycée et les mecs qui tombent amoureux de bébés et que tout le monde trouve ça très naturel, il y a de quoi avoir peur. En fait, c'est même le seul truc horrifique là-dedans.

Enfin, pour celles qui me diront « Si t'aimes pas t'as qu'à pas lire », je vous réponds d'avance que c'est un argument solide et que j'ai moi-même déjà utilisé, mais qu'il ne tient pas la route ici puisque vous avez été prévenus, que vous avez choisi, que vous n'avez donc pas à vous plaindre et je vous renvoie aux points 1, 3, et 4.


End file.
